Anamorphosis/guide
Complete personality (effects) guide for Anamorphosis (Version -0.75+). ='Personality Locations'= ---- 'Chrrasus' actinia Appearance: Kikei turns into an orange-haired, floating head. Passive Effect: Kikei's movement speed increases. Action: None. Location: Found in the Rainbow Murals area. Practical Uses: Used to avoid chasers and travel through the dream world faster. Enter the white-and-green door. Go south and enter the green building. Go right into a room with a large black figure and eyes. Keep going right into the next room. At some point the room will change color as you're leaving and you'll be teleported to a new room. Go up and interact with the red vial. Go north-west and interact with another red vial. Go south-east and interact with the pink flower. 'Kuillaci' necrophilia Appearance: Kikei turns into a green-haired being with tentacles coming out of their mouth. Passive Effect: Certain NPCs become enraged. Action: (Z) Kikei will either kill the NPC they're interacting with or make them angry. Location: Found on the Sword Path. Practical Uses: Used to anger/kill NPCs. Enter the white-and-green door. Go left and enter the blue building. Go right to an area with boxes. Go left then go north-west and interact with the floating green circle. Make your way south in the maze and interact with the large blue figure. Go right and interact with the sword. 'Jelryzoee' teleport Appearance: Kikei becomes a blue-haired, one-eyed floating head. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kikei returns to the Nexus. Location: Found in the Eye Monster Room. Practical Uses: Used to reach the Nexus quickly. Enter the black door. Go south-east and interact with the structure that looks like two bloody black nails in the ground. Go right to an area full of eyes. Go south and interact with the glitched green-and-red figure. Go to where the drips from the creature touches the ground and interact with the creature. 'Fixirocug' pigment Appearance: Kikei turns into some floating colored speckles. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kikei transforms into a multi-colored being. Location: Found in the Blinking Eyes World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the green door. Go south-east and interact with the little black hole. 'Cirleazig' extreme cold Appearance: Kikei becomes a pink-haired person with an ice-cream bowl on their head. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) The screen darkens and it starts snowing. Pressing Shift again will make the snow stop. Location: Found in the Mutations' Abode. Practical Uses: None. Enter the rainbow door. Go south-east and interact with the tiny sparkle. Go right until you reach a place with a mutated figure in the background. Go up and interact with the large circles to the right of the figure. 'Syainoid' vermiculation Appearance: Kikei transforms into a multi-eyed red mass. Passive Effect: Kikei's movement speed decreases. Action: None. Location: Found on the Hanging Platform. Practical Uses: None. Enter the green door. Go south and interact with the moving multi-colored columns. Make your way through the teleport maze. When you reach more than one column, interact with: the top-right one, the one behind you, the one under you then the one in the middle. Go up and interact with the moving multi-colored columns. Go north-west and interact with another set of multi-colored columns. Keep moving around in the green area and you'll teleported to an area filled with hanging figures. Go right and interact with the multi-colored square. 'Fomlwrdi' dryad Appearance: Kikei becomes a dryad. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Rainfall Garden. Practical Uses: None. Enter the blue-and-pink door. Go right until you're standing under a vertical pink petal. Go up from there then go between the two large flowers. Go right twice to reach an area with plants and dirt. Go south-west and interact with the potted plant standing in the dirt. In the rainy area, go right a couple of steps then go up and between the two rows of blue vases. Go to the left after that and interact with the vase full of flowers. Events Place of White Flowers Enter the Black Door. Go north-east and interact with flower like object or something, you must be in place with a white flowers and girls with white hair in white dres, there must one special very fast girl, with a black eyes, if you can use kuillaci effect on her she will say something a loud. ='Ending'= ---- 'HAPPY END' Interact with the section of the wall that says "here". Pick the first option of the dialogue box. Kikei's body will dissolve and it'll cut to a blood stain on the ground. Category:Walkthroughs